1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system used for a module IC handler, and more particularly to a cooling system for a module IC handler having an air jet for cooling heat.generated from a module IC when the module IC is tested.
2. Background of the Related Art
An example of a conventional module IC 1, mounted on a main substrate, is shown in FIG. 1 and typically comprises: a substrate having side surfaces; and independent plural ICs and electric components 2 soldered on either one side or both sides of the substrate, so that a capacity of the module IC is extended. Reference numeral 1a in FIG. 1 denotes a contact portion.
Such a module IC provides higher added-value when sold, as compared with the individual sale of each IC produced. To this end, IC manufactures tend to develop module ICs as a main product sold as a unit. However, the module IC available from the market as a product is relatively expensive and thus higher reliability testing is an important factor. This requires strict quality testing for passing only products determined to be good, and otherwise, discarding all the module ICs that fail.
In the prior art, there has been no apparatus for automatically loading module ICs as final products into a test socket, testing the same, classifying the module ICs into respective categories depending upon the test results and then unloading the classified modules into customer trays (not shown).
To test the final module IC product, the operator manually has to pick up one module IC from the test tray in which the module ICs are loaded, load it into a test socket, conduct the tests for a preset time period, and classify the module IC depending upon the test results in order to put it in the customer tray. This results in lower productivity due to the manual work.
Previously module ICs passed and supplied to the market were tested only under a normal temperature. However, because the module IC is actually driven at a higher temperature in appliances, there occurs a difference between conditions during testing and those under actual use of the IC, thus resulting in lower reliability of the product.
Further, the prior art needs a long time to cool heat generated from the module IC itself and from the test environment during testing of the module IC, thus resulting in lower product yield.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling system for a module IC handler capable of rapidly cooling the module ICs using air jets during testing of the module ICs.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cooling system for a module IC (integrated circuit) handler comprising: a base plate; an air jet body mounted on the base plate and having one or more coupling portions; a plurality of plates provided at one side of the air jet body; and a cover provided at the other side of the air jet body.